A Heart's Worth a Thousand Words
by Alicia Jewel
Summary: A heartful Heartless... that's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one. Rewritten version of Ribbon of Heart.
1. Part 1 Failed Experiments

**Story Title:** A Heart's Worth a Thousand Words  
**Author:** Alicia Jewel  
**Summary:** A heartful Heartless... that's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one. (Rewritten version of Ribbon of Heart)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of its characters, places, or events. This is a free fanfiction in which no profit is made._

_Copyright: I do, however, own Miana, Spore, Coral, Cobalt, the Bell quadruplets, and Fia, as well as the many other non-canon characters that appear in this story. This story may only be posted on Fanfiction dot net by Alicia Jewel unless stated otherwise by the author._

_A/N: Yes, this is a rewrite of my semi-popular fic, Ribbon of Heart. There are a TON of differences from the last one, but I'll list those as they come along. A couple of major differences that you'll notice (if you've read the original) are that all of the characters have last names now and Parts 1 and 2 take place a few years before the original. In a sense, I guess it could be the prequel to the original RoH._

_One last thing: Because of my e-mail change, I'm a bit behind on my reviews and PMs. Just thought I'd let you know._

**Part 1 - Failed Experiments**

Hearts.

Hearts are the most powerful organs in the body. They're not strongest because they pump blood through our many vessels and veins or keep us alive as long as they beat. They are the most powerful because they give us emotions, feelings. Hearts are the reasons the smiles on our faces are true, the purpose of the tears that fill our eyes, and the very origin... of love.

I knew how to love better than most of my kind. That was what made me special, but it was also what made me a target. Love was forbidden among us, but I still fought with it, along with the others I loved and who loved me back. They were my friends, battle companions, and the ones I wanted to be with forever, no matter how tough things got.

But there was one among them that I loved the most. He was the one I would have done anything for. I would have gladly fought for him, bled for him, and even died for him.

This is my story. It is a story not just of friendship and love, but a story of a great war between light and dark. It is the story of how I fought in that war to defend those with fragile hearts from those who had none. This is the tale of Miana White and her life through the struggles, turmoil... and the hope I held through it all.

_To be continued in Chapter 1 - Awakening..._

_I won't post the first chapter without a review. Also, is "heartful" a word? Dictionary dot com doesn't say it is, and my spellcheck picks at it, too... If not, I guess I just made up a new word!_


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

_Well, here's Chapter 1. Thanks to __**Ri2**__ for reviewing the introduction._

**Chapter 1 - Awakening**

_Lub._

A single beat found its way into my range of hearing. For a while, that was all I could hear. Hear... I could hear. But that was all I could do then.

_Lub._

Another one. Now, I could breathe. Oxygen filled my lungs. I could smell, too. The air around me stunk of a cramped space.

_Lub-dub._

That one was followed by a different-sounding one right after. What was the strange sound? I continued to listen as the sounds became more frequent and closer together.

I opened my mouth ever so slightly to get a taste of the air around me. It tasted almost as bad as it smelled, with a foulness that was not present in its scent. Yes, I could taste.

_Lub-dub... lub-dub._

I reached out with my front limbs and touched a smooth surface. My hands -- if they could be called "hands" -- ran across it and found that it curved into a cylinder. I felt it carefully, discovering my new sense.

_Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub._

A voice suddenly called out: "Awaken, my creation!" It was female and sounded dark and sinister. The beating sound grew duller at her voice, almost as if it no longer existed. I slowly opened my eyes and saw nothing but blackness at first. The colors slowly blurred together and focused into a green-faced woman with black horns and a black cloak. She held a staff with a green orb perched atop it.

I tried to speak, but my vocal cords were numb. All I could do was stare at the strange woman and take her in with all the senses I could. Hearing, smell, and sight; I could not feel her yet, and I had no desire to taste her. In fact, from what I had gathered of her so far, I was regretting taking in the first three senses.

"You are a being of darkness," the woman spoke. "You serve under the darkness, you breathe darkness, and you spread darkness." The tube suddenly started to lift off the ground, exposing me to the air around me. It still reeked horribly, though not as bad as the cylinder's inside.

"You are not as powerful as your brethren," she went on, "but you shall serve me well, that I know." She smirked, and almost right on cue, several creatures that looked like tiny soldiers wobbled into the room. "Take her to her new chamber," she commanded. "Her work begins tomorrow."

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the creatures rasped. He motioned for me to follow him. I glanced around nervously before pacing toward him. It took a while for me to get my "feet" to work (if they could be called such), but I was soon able to follow the stranger down a long, dark hallway.

* * *

"What am I?"

Those were my first words, spoken to myself in the privacy of my small room. There were many beds in it -- the room must have been intended for several people. I lay on the one furthest away from the door for a reason that I could not establish. Maybe I was too afraid to be near the darkness of the hallway that I had been lead down. Maybe the various creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors frightened me, and I was worried that one of them would come in and attack me. If that was the case, then being away from the door would be a good thing.

"_Who_ am I?" I asked nobody. It was almost as if I was hoping for an answer and yet knew that I could never get one. Maybe my "work" tomorrow would tell me more about myself. Slowly, I pulled the black bed sheets over my body. I tried to force myself to sleep, but it did not come. About an hour later, I decided to get up and walk around. Maybe it would make me drowsy.

I carefully opened the door and saw nobody in sight. As silent as could be, I tip-toed out of my room in the way that my hollow body could and made my way down the hall. At first, I saw nothing but more doors that probably lead to other rooms like mine. The entire castle was dripping with darkness and was, in all honesty, creepy. And yet... didn't the woman who I first saw after waking up say that I served under, breathed, and spread darkness? Was it possible to live darkness while fearing it?

In the midst of my thoughts, I failed to notice a blue figure coming my way. With two "oofs," one being from another person, I was on the floor, rubbing my head to relieve the new pain I had up there. "Watch it!" my "bumpee" growled. I slowly opened my eyes to see a blue monkey-like creature staring back at me, anger in his yellow eyes. If he had a mouth, I was sure that it would be in a scowl. His tail was whipping back and forth, as well.

"S-Sorry," I stammered, getting up and offering an arm to help. He declined it and stood up on his own accord.

"What are you doing out?" he asked. He appeared to have calmed down slightly.

A bit of a sputter came from my vocal cords. "Oh. I... I couldn't get to sleep."

"First night here?" His inquiry came half a second before I finished my statement. I concluded that he had been through the situation before... either that or he had met a lot of new people. "Hey, even the most heartless creatures -- no pun intended -- get freaked out at first. You get used to it." He leaned closer to me and breathed in my face: "You'll love it as much as a being without a heart can love."

I shivered slightly. A being... without a heart? What was a "heart," and why did I lack one? Again, I asked myself: _What am I?_

"Go back to your room," he commanded, "unless you want to get punishment on your first night." He walked past me directly after he said that, glancing at me with yellow eyes as he did so. "And... remember what I said." I waited until he was out of my sight before I slowly paced down the hall to my room again.

_Who was he?_ My eyes scanned tall doors around me as I pondered. Each of them seemed to ooze darkness, cruelty, and hatred, adding to the place's haunted atmosphere. There had been something about the stranger, though, that had lessened the blackness of my surroundings, even after his statement about loving it and yet not being able to love. _Is he a friend, or should I be scared of him?_ I decided to put off that question until morning, when my head was not buzzing with confusion and mental turmoil.

As I climbed into bed again, I could not help but wonder what else was in store for me.

_To be continued..._

_Yeah, short, I know, but it's really just an introduction, you know? Things will get better later, such as more questioning of Miana's purpose and new characters. And trust me, that Powerwild will play a HUGE part later on. -hinthint-_

_Oh, and forgive me if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I have to write this on WordPad with only an online spell checker to help me. I've done my best to proofread it, though._


	3. Chapter 2 New Name and First Mission

_Here's Chapter 2. (I've already got a few of the chapters written, so that's why I'm jumping on these.) Thanks to an old fan and friend of mine, __**crystalfeathers**__, for reviewing._

**Chapter 2 - New Name and First Mission**

"Get up."

The voice came out of nowhere, startling me out of my sleep. I groaned and opened my eyes slowly, rubbing them as a figure came into view. It had a black body and red claws, like the other soldier-like creatures who took me to my room yesterday, orange and black metal boots, a flight helmet, and orange wings. It hovered just above my bed. "Wha...?" I asked in my half-sleep.

"You have orders," he droned. "You are to go to room 106 now."

I forced myself to sit up and shake off my sleep. "Y-Yes, sir," I replied, swaying slightly. It took me a moment to realize: "I... I don't know where room 106 is."

"That is why Maleficent has ordered me to lead you there." The winged soldier glided toward the floor. "Follow me."

I yawned and took all of one step forward before I stumbled and fell to the ground, still not used to walking with this hollow body (or at all). The second time I started walking toward the creature, I made sure to lift the part of my body used for walking more so I wouldn't trip over myself. I heard the soldier swear in annoyance as I finally reached him and walked out the door. _My first full day living, and somebody already hates me._ I started thinking about the blue monkey I had met the night before and wondered if he hated me, too, and for a second, I felt sad.

The hallways looked different than they had last night. Instead of being empty and bleak, it was full of activity with more strange creatures walked back and forth, occasionally stopping to talk to each other in words I could not understand. Darkness still flooded the area, though, causing me to shiver again. Without stopping, the soldier started to fly to the other end of the hallway, and I barely had time to catch up before he started flying down a staircase. I carefully followed, trying not to tumble down them, but I found that it was actually easier than trying to walk on a flat surface. It was extremely ironic.

We went down two staircases before walking down another long hallway. (Well, I walked, he flew.) He stopped in front of yet another intimidating (where was I learning these words from?) door. "Someone is waiting inside with your orders," the soldier said. I stood still for a few seconds, unsure of whether or not to open the door. "Go!" The firm command was enough to force myself through the door.

In front of me was a large group of creatures of all shapes, sizes, and colors. They all looked at me as soon I stepped into the room. Dozens of pairs of yellow eyes froze me with fear as the door slammed behind me. I couldn't move, and something inside me was pulsing insanely as my fear increased.

"You must be the White Mushroom that was created last night," a female voice spoke. All of the creatures parted to two sides, creating a path that lead to a red floating creature. She looked a bit like a bell. "You're a bit late, but I guess that's really Tang's fault."

_Tang?_ I thought, suddenly confused. _What's a Tang?_

"Come on up," the bell-shaped girl continued. "I promise, nobody here will bite... unless you wield the Keyblade." The others began snarling and growling. A stream of fire suddenly came from the top of the woman, causing them to freeze in half a second. "That's enough. Save it for when you REALLY see that wretched blade." She motioned me to come forward by tilting her body back a bit, and I slowly approached her, stopping toward the front of the group. They slowly closed in around me again. "That's better. Now, where was I...?" She looked around a bit. "Ah! Search Ghosts, you're stationed in Atlantis today. Wobble Lite will lead you."

I looked behind me as several ghost-like figures rose into the air. They flung their loose hands around the room a bit before vanishing into the darkness. I shook slightly once more.

"Powerwilds, you're in Deep Jungle today. Cobalt Hominoi is your leader."

Right beside me were several blue monkeys like the one I saw the night before. It was impossible to tell which one was the one I ran into, though, if it was any of them. They all backflipped out of the crowd and jumped into the air, but they were halted with a "Wait!" I looked forward again to see the bell speaking. "The new recruit is going with you." She hovered forward and stopped in front of me. The others separated again to let her through. "What's your name?"

My name... It was one of the many questions I had asked myself. What WAS my name? "I... I don't know," I finally whimpered.

"Hmm... Strange. Maleficent has given us all names, even if she never calls us by them... I guess she just got sick of it." She paused. "Well, I guess I'll just have to name you, then, won't I?" She floated around me in circles, never taking her eyes off me. "Hmm... We could call you White, but I'm tired of the whole 'named after your color or shape' rule that Maleficent seems to like nowadays... Embre Bell, do you believe it...?" Embre Bell stopped and chuckled. "Sorry about that. I think I know what to call you now, though." Embre flew high into the air like she was about to make a huge announcement. In my case, it kind of was. "The new White Mushroom recruit's name shall be... Miana White!"

Silence followed. I, on the other hand, felt like clapping and cheering as loud as I could right then and there.

* * *

Deep Jungle was exactly what it sounded like. It was full of tall, tall trees with gigantic leaves and seemed to stretch on forever. I looked down at a puddle on the ground. For the first time, I saw what I looked like: My entire body was white except for my black face, yellow eyes, red cap, and strange black and red symbol on my chest. All I could do was stare until one of the Powerwilds hooted at me. He motioned for me to follow, and we went to a large clearing near where we had arrived. All of the other Powerwilds were huddled around one that sat on a flat rock. I took my place at the back next to the Powerwild that had led me here.

"Okay, now that we're all here and not gawking at the trees," the Powerwild began, glancing at me, "we have work to do. The head of our Intelligence Department has recently discovered that humans are not the only creatures with hearts."

The word "heart" suddenly felt important. It was a word I had thought of before but never gave much importance to. What was a "heart"? A second later, I realized that I knew that voice: it was the being that had told me the word from last night. _So his name's Cobalt,_ I thought. _I feel like I should remember that..._

"Our assignment today is to find more of those creatures with hearts and turn them into one of us," Cobalt went on. "For those who aren't sure how to do that..." he looked at me again... "you simply have to weaken them, take their hearts, and then crush them. Understood?" I figured it was a question that didn't need an answer, but I nodded, anyway. "Miana, since White Mushrooms aren't really fit to fight, you'll mainly serve as a distraction."

Somehow, I knew what the word "distraction" meant.

A black swirl suddenly appeared above us. When it cleared, a floating figure in a robe and pointed hat carrying a staff appeared. "Superior Embre Bell has made a request to the leader of the Deep Jungle Temporary Powerwild Division," she stated in a boring, raspy voice. "And the White Mushroom." She only said this when she saw me sitting with the blue monkeys. "She requests that Bouncywild Division Six be added to this..." she looked at me again, "interesting group you have here."

"Tell Superior Embre Bell that her request is accepted," Cobalt replied in an equally boring voice. What happened to his tone?

"Very well." The woman suddenly disappeared into thin air. It took me several seconds to figure out what had happened, and even then I was still confused.

Cobalt stood up. "You heard her," he said, regaining his previous voice. "Any second now, we'll have some Bouncywilds come in to assist us." He paused and groaned softly. "And I'm sure Bow will be more than happy to take over."

A minute or so later, several of the black swirls appeared all around us. From them appeared orange monkeys similar to my Powerwild companions, and from the bows they wore, I could tell they were all female. A single Bouncywild jumped onto the rock next to Cobalt and nearly pushed him off in the process. "Atten-TION!" she screeched, causing everybody, myself included, to stand at full height. "For those who don't know, I am Bow, the esteemed leader of Bouncywild Division Six." The other Bouncywilds began cheering, while the Powerwilds looked more bored than anything. I wasn't sure what to think. "I will be leading this expedition."

Cobalt narrowed his eyes. "Actually," he growled, "your group is being _added_ to ours. If anything, you're co-leader."

Bow laughed in a mechanical matter. "You're kidding, right? You're a _temporary_ division. I am the leader of Bouncywild..."

"...Division Six, I know," Cobalt concluded for her. "Look, I don't wanna get into a fight over this."

"Oh, really? 'Cause I do."

"Do you want trouble from Embre?" Cobalt's voice was deadly serious now. "I have an idea. You can lead your division, and I'll lead mine. Otherwise, stay out of my way. Deal?"

Bow was silent. Finally, she sighed. "Deal." Her eyes met mine, causing me to jump a bit. "But you get the White Mushroom."

I frowned a bit. This was the third time anybody had called me "the White Mushroom" today. It made me feel inferior. I was surprised when Cobalt spoke: "Her name is Miana White."

Bow rolled her yellow eyes. "Excuuuuse me," she murmured. She turned back to her group, who immediately stood at attention. "Come on, girls. You know what we're here to do." The Bouncywilds screeched loudly as they jumped up and down before following their leader into the jungle.

Cobalt, with his head to his forehead, shook his head left and right. He said something under his breath I could not understand, but a couple of the Powerwilds at the front of the group chuckled in the same manner that Bow had. "Anyway," he began, collecting himself again, "I suppose we'll be taking the western part of the jungle, then." He clapped once and jumped off the rock. "Follow me, men... and Miss White." Something in my chest jumped a bit at hearing myself called "Miss White." A little smile crept up on my face.

I could tell that today was only going to get better.

_To be continued..._

_Yep, Cobalt has arrived! Okay, technically, he arrived in Chapter 1, but whatever. Fans of the first story will remember him, but he's changed a bit from the original. In this remake, he's more short-tempered and a bit sarcastic. All of the others who have appeared so far are new characters._


	4. Chapter 3 To Be a Heartless

_Happy snow day! After a bit of downtime due to laptop trouble, here's Chapter 3. Thanks to **crystalfeathers** for her (short) review._

**Chapter 3 - To Be a Heartless**

When I finally caught up with my group (they ran _much_ faster than me), I saw Cobalt pointing in various directions. As he did, a couple of Powerwilds would scramble off where he had pointed. When the last two had left, I realized that only Cobalt and I remained. "Well, then, Miss White," he began, jumping in front of me, "it looks like we're the only ones left." He turned in another direction and stared for a few moments. "Let's test your abilities. Go ahead of me, and if you find a heartful being, distract it. I'll be right behind you." A shiver of nervousness crept through me. I swallowed a lump in my throat, suddenly worried. Cobalt turned to me. "Something wrong, Miss White?"

I felt myself blush. "Well... I've never done anything like this before." It was embarrassing to admit the fact... though I couldn't figure out why.

Cobalt laughed shortly. "You're only a day old, aren't you? Don't worry about it." I was a bit surprised that he wasn't yelling at me; my first impression had been that he was short-tempered. "I don't think you can get in trouble you first day on the job. Now get out there." His last statement was a bit tense as he pointed. I nodded and followed his gesture to a thick cluster of trees. I looked back to see the Powerwild jumping up into the branches before proceeding forward.

"Oh, here's one!" a female voice exclaimed. I turned toward the source of the sound, only to see nothing but more trees. The rustling of the leaves above me ceased, and I concluded that Cobalt had heard the sounds, as well.

"That sounds like a human," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear. "I didn't think we'd find any of those around here. Keep going."

Without responding, I continued to walk to where I had heard the sound. A second voice, also female, could be heard: "You're right! We should take this one home."

I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but they sounded happy. I continued creeping through the trees until I saw a very small clearing. Two slightly tan creatures stood around something. Both of them stood on two thin legs and wore similar outfits that looked like they were made for blending in, had they not been orange or pink. The pink-clad one stood up, holding a shining rock with her fingers. I felt a bit jealous as I looked at my own fingerless arms.

"This is our chance," Cobalt hissed from above. "Go over there and distract them. Once they're occupied, I'll strike and rip out their hearts."

I couldn't help but cringe. The whole process sounded so painful... but I figured that it was best not to question him. With a deep yet silent breath, I paced into the clearing, looking up at the women. The one in orange looked down at me and gasped, jumping back. "Fuchsia!" she cried. "There's a Heartless!"

"Fuchsia" looked down and, too, appeared startled. Instead of screaming and jumping back, though, she only laughed. "Relax. It's only a White Mushroom. They're harmless. In fact..." she bent down to my eye level and grinned, "they're kind of cute."

I blinked my yellow eyes. Cute? I was... cute?

The woman in orange was silent for a moment. "I... I knew that." She approached me as Fuchsia stood up to full height again.

"This is a good time to see how good you are at magic. If it shivers, use Fire. If it fans itself, use Blizzard. If a lightbulb appears above its head, use Thunder. Got it?"

"I think so." The other woman nodded.

Confusion washed over me. Shivering? Fanning? Lightbulbs? What was she talking about? The air around me suddenly felt... colder. I began to shake slightly and wrapped my arms around myself. "That's it!" Fuchsia pointed at me. "Use Fire, quick!"

The other woman (whose name I still did not know) took a step back with one foot and held out her hands. "Here goes..." she muttered. "Fire!"

My eyes went wide as her hands glowed red. Was she really going to throw fire at me? I tried to stop shivering, but I only felt colder as the seconds slowly ticked by. There was a flash of light before a fireball went rushing toward me. I gasped loudly, expecting to feel extreme pain -- even in my young age, I knew that fire could burn and even kill someone. However, the pain never came. I stopped shivering, feeling the temperature return to normal. I opened my eyes and saw the woman in orange smiling proudly. "I did it!" she cheered.

"Nice job, Sis!" Fuchsia cheered, slapping her sister's hand. I couldn't help but feel happy for them, as well. I began jumping up and down.

"Congratulations!" I acclaimed, clapping. I continued cheering and jumping, but the two humans were silent. "What's wrong?" I asked, stopping.

"It... it talks..." Fuchsia's sister squeaked, eyes wide. "Heartless aren't supposed to talk..."

Cobalt's screech could be heard at that moment. I wheeled about to see a blue blur rushing toward us. I ducked as Cobalt pounced on the woman in orange. Fuchsia screamed and ran in the opposite direction, but an orange figure stopped her. My eyes darted back and forth from Cobalt's struggle with the unnamed human to the Bouncywild's assault on Fuchsia. Nothing but pure horror filled me as Cobalt knocked the woman unconscious and reached into her chest. He pulled his hand out in a dramatic motion, holding a shimmering pink object. It pulsed a few times before he crushed it in his fist and dropped the shards to the ground, where they vaporized into nothing. The orange-clad woman, face frozen, suddenly began to fade.

"W... What's happening?" I whispered, trembling again. My eyes gazed toward the Bouncywild to see her doing the same thing to Fuchsia. For some reason, I pressed my arms against my chest, feeling something in it pounding rapidly. "This isn't right..." I wasn't even sure if those words made it out of my mouth before I blacked out.

* * *

"Somebody get this girl up!"

"Oh, give her a break, Bow! Even you fainted when you saw a heart being removed for the first time!"

"I did not! I was just... sleepy, that's all."

"Sleepy my freaking --!"

"That's ENOUGH! You two separate or I'll separate you myself!"

My vision slowly returned to me at the sound of the familiar voices. Hovering above me was Embre Bell, and Cobalt and Bow were slowly backing away from each other at her harsh glare. Involuntarily, I made a small noise in my throat. The red bell-shaped woman looked down at me. "Oh, you're awake," she gasped, hovering down to my eye level. Her voice sounded much more level than before.

"W... What happened?" I groaned, feeling my head throb.

"You lost consciousness" -- another word I was surprised I knew -- "during your mission in Deep Jungle, after you saw a heart being removed. Cobalt brought you to your room to rest." She looked around my large room and shook her tiny head a bit. "Who decided to room you alone?"

I began to think. Who _had_ assigned me my room? "I... I'm not sure."

Embre locked eyes with me and laughed lightly. I noticed that her laugh was unlike Bow's and far less monotone. "I didn't really expect you to know the answer to that." I felt my face heat up a bit. "But don't worry. I'll pull a few strings and see if I can't get you a novice-level roommate."

"O-Okay," I stammered, a bit unsure about the thought of a roommate. Being alone in the room was a bit scary, yes, but would it be more or less with someone else around?

"Oh, and one more order of business, and you can get your rest." She cleared her throat. "I know you are not familiar with the rules of being a Heartless, but one of the most important ones is that..."

Bow suddenly jumped on my bed and leaned forward so that our faces were nearly touching. "You're not supposed to talk to humans!" she half-shouted. I could feel her gripping the sheets; I felt more nervous than I ever had in my little time of existing.

"Bow, control yourself," Embre gently commanded. The Bouncywild "yes ma'am-ed" meekly before letting herself fall to floor. "You are excused for the rest of the night, Miss Tangi." Bow bowed slightly before scurrying out of the room. Embre turned to me again. "I apologize for that. Bow can be a bit... extreme sometimes. But she _is_ right. Talking to humans, as well as nearly every other creature with a heart, is strictly forbidden. Our job as Heartless is to make them believe that we are stupid beasts who cannot plan an attack ahead of time. Otherwise, the humans would be more weary of us."

I was silent for a few moments. "So," I began, blinking, "in order to be successful as a Heartless, I have to act stupid around humans?"

"Exactly. I know it sounds a bit ridiculous, but you'll understand in time. All you have to do is act like a White Mushroom." She paused. "You _do_ know how to act like a White Mushroom, right?"

I began thinking to what had happened in the jungle. I remember Fuchsia saying "_If it shivers, use Fire. If it fans itself, use Blizzard. If a lightbulb appears above its head, use Thunder._" When I had shivered, Fuchsia's sister had cast Fire on me. "I... I think so," I finally answered. "I remember that when I shivered, one of the humans cast Fire on me, just like the other one told her to. She also said that if I fan myself that she should use Blizzard, and... if a lightbulb appears over my head, she should use Thunder. What's a lightbulb?"

If I could have seen her mouth, I would have sworn that Embre was smiling. "You'll see." She floated higher into the air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to conduct my nightly inspection. Come along, Cobalt."

"Yes, ma'am," Cobalt uttered, following Embre out the door.

"Get some rest, Miss White," Embre called from outside. "Your second mission begins tomorrow morning."

I didn't even bother to reply and just rolled over to go to sleep.

_To be continued..._

_I don't know why, but I don't really like how I wrote this chapter. Give you feedback, please!_

_Oh, and you know what's weird? SpellCheck dot net doesn't think "lightbulb" is a word... Weird._


End file.
